


when i'm at the pearly gates this will be on my videotape

by girljustdied



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: their old powers meant something.  maybe not anything good, but something.





	when i'm at the pearly gates this will be on my videotape

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: dirty, eyes, heroine, legs, pegging, spread.

At times, he misses it. Invisibility.

He stares at the empty space in the bed next to him some mornings and thinks about the nature of loneliness. About what is different now, and what is not. He’d never pegged Alisha as a morning person. A tiny, petty part of him wonders if perhaps she wasn’t. Before. If she’d been the type to keep her head buried under the sheets, clinging to each lingering touch, late to every class or meet-up with her mates.

She’d never been on time for community service.

Humming, he can hear her humming in the shower, and her body shifting under the spray. He approaches carefully, still not quite used to the idea that he doesn’t have to hide. That he can stand there and watch her rinse her naked body, and Alisha will simply turn her gaze to his and stare right back.

Still not quite used to the way streams of water rush to drown his lungs as he kneels between her legs and licks up into her.

“Do you ever,” his voice trailing away into nothingness, fingers skidding along the line of her spine as she now lies on her belly next to him late at night.

She’s so quiet at first that he thinks she must of drifted off, but as soon as he turns away from her and onto his back, she murmurs, “Simon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I ever?” she echoes his words with the slightest edge of crossness, like she’d much rather be sleeping.

“I’ve been thinking about my old ability. About invisibility.”

With a little huff, she shifts onto her side to face him. “I was glad to see it go. Good riddance. I couldn’t stand how you’d just blink of out sight like that all the time.”

“Why?”

“Well, how could I know for sure you’d ever come back?”

He’s surprised by how much she seems to mean those words. “I’d always come back to you.”

She bites her lip.

The thing about being able to glimpse threads of possible futures now was that it often made him too afraid to act in the present. Seems like a stupid choice for a superpower more and more every day. Should’ve learned that lesson already. Simon wonders if he ever will.

“Do you ever miss your first ability?” he asks what he’d been meaning to from the start.

Her expression turns sour, “Are you taking the piss, Simon?”

He shakes his head.

“Course I don’t miss it,” she mutters in response. “What kind of fucking question is that?”

“Sorry,” eyes flicking away to stay trained on the ceiling.

Everything gets quiet again. He focuses on his breathing. Closes his eyes to hear the sound of it easing in and out his lungs better. Just as he’s about to slip into a deep, hopefully dreamless sleep, Alisha’s voice speaks up again, croaking a little with disuse:

“Sometimes I,” she swallows, starts over, “I liked the power of it. Couldn’t always turn boys to putty in my hands like I wanted, and then I could. Simple. I liked the things it’d make them say aloud.” She goes on with a strange sort of affection, “Even the repulsive shit you’d say.”

“Sorry,” he repeats.

“Are you even listening to the words coming out of my mouth?” she snaps immediately at even a hint of his self-pity. “ _It made me feel good._ You have any idea how fucking hard it is to get someone to tell the truth? Make them as dirty and nasty as you’re scared you might be?”

“You’re not—” wants to tell her that she’s a goddess, his hero—

“Don’t tell me what I’m not.” Voice softening almost imperceptibly, “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Alisha’d still had the ability to force sexual attraction when they moved in together, but she’d never used it—said she wanted him to remember. And they hadn’t ever attempted to have sex, not even like she had with Curtis, wanking off in front of each other. He wonders why.

“I wasn’t ready,” she answers quietly. “Fucking used to be all I thought I had to offer. Even with you, at first.”

 _At last,_ her corrects her inside his head.

“I imagined so many ways to try and work around not touching you,” he confesses. “Sometimes it was all I thought about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” he finally turns his head to look at her again.

Face impenetrable, “Show me.”

He thinks about Alisha’s new ability, about how it works. She wasn’t ever incredibly articulate about it—about whether or not she could feel what someone else was feeling while she saw the world through their eyes. Simon has a hunch that it still eludes her, and that maybe it even eats away at her a little bit, but he could be wrong.

He has her put on her thinnest pair of stockings and nothing else, the silk pulled up as high on her stomach as she can manage. Pulls her by an ankle towards the end of the bed until her ass is at the edge of it, and then he kneels between her legs.

“Close your eyes,” he instructs her. “You have to listen to me for this to work properly.”

She does.

“Touch your mouth, your throat, your tits.”

She does, hands trembling slightly.

“Don’t touch me,” Simon holds the insides of her thighs just above her knees and spreads her legs until she’s squirming in his grip. Doesn’t release her as he leans forward to nuzzle her cunt through the thin fabric. “Don’t look at me.”

He’s invisible.

After letting out a soft whimper, Alisha reaches down to hold the sheets beside her in fists and rasps, “Yeah.”  
  
He uses his whole face to firmly stroke up and down the lines of her center, spurred on by the scent of her arousal as it begins to dampen the fabric of her tights. Turns his head to press his open mouth against her thigh, the taut, corded muscles twitching against him. Presses his tongue flat there and licks slowly and carefully towards her clit, only moving once he feels the fabric wet thoroughly with his saliva. Alternates between sucking lightly on the now swollen nub and swiping long, firm licks across it. He slides one hand from her thigh to underneath the sensitive curve of her knee and brings her leg towards his body to hook it up over his shoulder—then follows suit with the other one.

She responds with a heavy series of moans, legs clutching tightly around his head, heels digging into his shoulder blades, and ass lifting up off to bed to thrust herself against his face forcefully. He holds onto her knees and moves with her, complies with her unspoken plea to be rougher until she lets out a strangled cry of his name and comes with a full-body shake around him.

Before she’s even managed to calm the hitches in her breath, she’s gasping, “What about you? Fuck, I wanna touch you.”

“No,” setting her down gently and ducking out from under her legs, “Keep your eyes closed.”

In the back of a drawer, he kept something he’d bought months ago but never had the guts to show to her—and after she’d regained the capacity to touch others, it’d seemed useless to bother.

Now he presses the dildo and the harness it’s attached to into her open palms, careful not to touch her skin. Watches Alisha’s mouth open into a soft little “o” as she realizes what it is, eyes snapping open.

“Close your eyes,” an almost cruelty in his voice.

She complies, and then he helps her strap the fake cock onto her body over her stockings.

Simon had read on the internet that it was best to lubricate the strap-on, especially for the first time, so he does. Then he he slips off his pants and uses his slick fingertips to try and ease his asshole open a bit wider as well. Keeps on his t-shirt for her to hold onto.

Now he’s bent over the edge of the bed, the tip of the dildo feeling out the crack of his ass until she finds his opening and presses in slowly—and then stops immediately at the sound of his responding hiss.

“All right?” her voice low and unreadable.

“Yes,” he answers, hand reaching between his body and the bed to grasp his own cock, “Please.”

He’d chosen the thinnest dildo possible, and is glad for it—feels thick to the point of slight discomfort as she pushes it inside of him completely, her hands now reaching forward to grab fistfuls of his shirt as she thrusts slowly in and out of him.

“Harder,” he pumps his dick frantically, already close to the edge. Especially when the end of the strap-on pushes provokingly against his prostrate, a shock through his system. “Faster.”

She complies with a grunt, little cries bursting out of her chest as if this is getting her off just as much as it is bringing him to the brink.

“That’s right,” she says through gritted teeth. “Take my cock, you little bitch.”

“Harder,” he begs.

“Oh, god,” her hips jerk frantically, stretching his asshole on just the right side of the spectrum of pain. “Oh god, Simon.”

He comes messily in the sheets, his jerking hand trying to match the way she rides him to a slow stop and a sound he’s never made before clawing itself out of his chest.

Alisha pulls achingly slowly out of him, and when she lets go of his shirt, he slumps to the floor, hands in his own sticky fluids as he holds onto the bed. After he finally manages to catch his breath, he turns with wobbly legs to face her. Grazes one of her knees with the knuckle of his index finger, and she kneels immediately.

“You can touch me now,” he tells her.

She cups his cheek, fingertips curled into his skin and her eyes still screwed shut tightly. He knows with a startling degree of certainty that she’s now looking at herself through his gaze with her new ability.

Says aloud for her, “I want to cum over every inch of your body. I want to taste your menstrual blood. I want to watch bruises from my fingertips bloom on your thighs. I want to—I want you. I want you.”

Alisha opens her eyes. And smiles.


End file.
